<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn everything you loved then burn the ashes by inthxtbleakdec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892681">burn everything you loved then burn the ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec'>inthxtbleakdec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angst go brr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An analysis on how Wilbur's death probably went. Looking at it from both sides, and trying to be realistic (despite my lack of knowledge lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>angst go brr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2233635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burn everything you loved then burn the ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure angst so take care of yourselves. also I promise the next fic will be vampbur au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There was a saying Phil.. by a traitor. Once part of L'Manberg... It was never meant to be." Wilbur almost smiled, a wistful expression flickering across his face for maybe a second, eyes lighting up as he hit the button, sighing in relief and exhilaration. He had nothing to fear. It was gone. No one could take it from him anymore. He’d beat them to it. Nothing would take it from him again. He’d calculated it, it would explode, and he’d go down with it. Nothing was supposed to stop it.<br/>
“Oh my god.” Phil had muttered. “You didn’t…”<br/>
The initial explosion had rooted Phil in place, shock overwhelming him for a second, maybe longer,  before common sense took over. He flared his wings our, covering himself and his son, ears ringing. He could feel his back burning, and god, his wings. Once the exploding had ceased, and he had his bearings, he rose to his feet, breathing heavily, shocked at the fact that that had just happened. Wilbur propped himself against a wall, trying to force himself to his feet, leaning against whatever he could, eventually resting in a half-standing position. </p><p>"Oh. My. God. Wil! it's all gone!" Phil ran a hand through his hair nervously, warring emotions stirring in his chest. He’d read Wilbur’s letters, heard how happy he was. The way Wilbur would write to him almost daily, letting him know how he, Tommy and Tubbo were doing, the friends they’d made, and then they’d stopped. And Phil arrived just to watch him destroy it all. How could he do this? How? How hadn’t he known sooner? He knew what Wilbur was like.<br/>
"My L'Manberg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! If I can't have this, no one can, Phil!" Wilbur’s eyes glinted with fear, and what could only be described as mania, despite his rattling breathing, he still had that spark, like a live wire. It was as though Wilbur hadn’t noticed the state he was in yet. The explosion had thrown him to the other side of the small room, allowing Phil to shield him as he had.<br/>
"Oh my god."<br/>
"Kill me, Phil. Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me. Phil, stab me with the sword, murder me now. Kill, kill me. Killza, Killza. Do it. Kill me, Phil. Murder me. Look, they all want you to! Do it, Phil, kill me." Wilbur was spurring him to do it, the one thing he couldn’t fathom doing. Even the voices who were usually excited for any form of action were pleading. He took a second to stare at his son, actually look at him. He took in the injuries, the pleading in his eyes. It was like looking at a feral, wounded animal on the side of the road, and it hurt. Wilbur was struggling to keep himself up now, and the rattling had gotten worse. Wil’s ears were bleeding, and Phil knew it was bad.<br/>
"I can't." It was a short answer. The simple one. It was the truth.<br/>
"Kill m-<br/>
"You're my son!" He yelled, hoping Wilbur heard him, heard the stress this was causing him, the pain of your only son pleading with you to take his life away.<br/>
"Phil, kill me!" Wilbur had meant for the explosion to take him out. But then Phil had gotten there, interrupted his plan. He could feel pain everywhere. Everyone hated him now, he knew it. He’d fucked it all up. It wasn’t meant to go this way. He was vaguely aware of something in his ear, and he couldn’t breathe. Moving hurt, existing hurt. He just wanted it to stop the buzzing in his head.<br/>
"No matter what you do, no matter what you've done, I can't,” Philza tried to soothe, reassure him, stepping closer to him.<br/>
"Phil this isn't- it's a- look, look how much work went into this and it's gone. Do it. Do it." There was something in his tone that got to him, the way Wilbur’s eyes had met his, and he realised just how much his son was suffering. With a shuddery breath, Wilbur took the sword Wilbur held weakly, and Phil noticed how Wil’s arm was fucked from the blast. Wilbur tried to look Phil in the eyes as Philza drove the sword into his son’s chest.<br/>
Phil sank to his knees, holding his son against him, curling his wings around them both<br/>
"God. You couldn't just let it, you couldn't just win. You had to throw all your toys out the pram..." He muttered, more to himself, but he noticed the guilt on Wilbur’s face. And then Wil started to laugh.<br/>
“You know how Dream said there wasn’t a traitor? Dream lied! It was Techno, all along. Dream lied to their faces.” Wilbur was grinning and it was so wrong. And then Wilbur got quieter, breathing getting faster, and all Phil could do was quiet him, reassure him he was still there. At one point Wilbur’s eyes met his, and he held his gaze. Wilbur tried to say something, Phil couldn’t tell.<br/>
“It’s okay, mate. You don’t have to hold on.” He managed to get out. And it was as though for once in his life, Wilbur listened. He was gone. Centuries of life hadn’t prepared him for this. He managed to hold back his emotions long enough to warn them it was Techno, he’d called Tubbo to pass on the message.<br/>
And then he just sat there, mourning for his son. He kept thinking about it. He had killed him. But he’d also seen how much he was suffering and managed to come to the pained decision that it had been kind, that it was Wilbur’s request. Besides, had he left him to die from the explosions, he would’ve suffered more, and that didn’t bear thinking about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey if you really liked this, leaving comments or kudos is pog tbh, it really makes my day :D<br/>hope y'all enjoyed this!! and have a great day!  </p><p>if you feel like it maybe buy me a ko-fi? https://ko-fi.com/emoscreamofox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>